


〖坤农〗喝你水

by Civilization



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Civilization/pseuds/Civilization
Summary: *伪一夜情*科普    学校门口会有豪车顶上放水或饮料，拿起来喝了上车，喝你水，谐音和//你//睡
Relationships: 坤农 - Relationship
Kudos: 32





	〖坤农〗喝你水

陈立农捏着可口可乐上车的时候，涨红着一张小脸，活像一只诱人的苹果。

副驾驶穿着学生服的人，因为紧张，捏着塑料瓶子的手指都有些泛白，长长的睫毛慌乱的眨着，脸颊的软肉白白嫩嫩，看上去很好捏的样子。蔡徐坤看着看着突然觉得有些燥热，他扯了扯领带，手肘拄在方向盘上开口问道，“我们去哪？”

“我……都可以……”

蔡徐坤挑了挑眉，拧了下车钥匙，点火发动了汽车。

他选的地方是一个五星级酒店，陈立农透过窗户看着金碧辉煌的门口和以一个标准的雕塑姿势站的笔直的门童，蹙起了眉。

“嗯？” 蔡徐坤看着男孩圆圆的小脸皱成一团，还是紧紧攥着可乐，没有一丝想要下车的意思。

“这里……好贵哦……”

“还好。” 车厢里飘着一股子奶香味儿，蔡徐坤抬手又把领带扯松了些，他凑近陈立农，掐着陈立农腮边的软肉，耐心地跟这只小奶团子耗着，“怎么了，不合你心意？”

蔡徐坤没想到陈立农最后竟然带他来了一家小旅馆，门脸窄小，连牌匾都低的要微微欠腰才能进去。小东西拉着他的手腕，红着脸扯过了他的身份证，连着自己的一起递给那个看起来还没睡醒的前台小姐。

房间散发着一股子霉味，蔡徐坤关上门，还没来得及捂住口鼻，就被看似纯情的小兔子拥上来堵住了嘴。

——情欲有余，技巧不足。

蔡徐坤在心里偷偷笑了笑，反客为主地搂住了小家伙的腰，跌跌撞撞的倒在了床上，把人直接压在了身下。

“唔啊……” 陈立农被吻的乱了呼吸，唇舌的攻城掠地之间，透明的津液顺着嘴角流淌下来，分开的齿间拉出了细长的透明银丝。陈立农的手已经迫不及待的顺着裤腰伸进了蔡徐坤的裤子，手指贴着精神烁烁的性器蹭着。

“小家伙，怎么这么急？”

蔡徐坤眉间染上笑意，他慢慢的扯下学生服的裤子，手指隔着内裤戳了戳穴口，难耐的身体已经渗出水，打湿了一小块布料，蔡徐坤隔着内裤柔软的料子在穴口浅浅的戳弄，身下的人咬着唇，眼睛里含着一汪春水儿似的盯着自己，摆着腰配合着蔡徐坤手指的动作。

学生服的白色衬衫有些单薄，透过白色的衣服能隐约看见男孩胸前因为情动而挺立的乳头，蔡徐坤弓着腰，一边耐心的开拓着饥渴的后穴，一边伸出舌尖，舔湿了自己的手指，隔着白衬衫撵上了硬挺的红樱，胸前的揉弄让陈立农哑着嗓子喟叹出声，他赤着腿夹住了蔡徐坤的腰，抬高了臀想要让手指进的更深。

“嗯……操……操我……”

淦——

小兔子红着一双眼，耳朵蔫蔫的垂在床上，夹着自己的腰摇着臀求他进去。

蔡徐坤抽出手指，扯掉了下身多余的衣物，已经勃起的阴茎头部吐出透明的液体，硬挺的性器在主人的撸动下突突的跳动，衬托出身体此时泛滥的欲望。

他把自己和陈立农贴在一起握紧慢慢的撸动，男孩却红着脸扒开自己嫩白的臀朝自己露出了正在收缩的艳红穴口发出无声的邀请。

圆润的龟头抵住柔嫩的穴口，顶进来时两个人都舒爽得哼出了声。肠肉被灼热的肉棒破开，直插到最深处，身体的空虚被填满，粗壮的性器狠狠碾过体内敏感的腺体，细白的腿搭在蔡徐坤手臂弯处哆嗦着打颤。身体被凶猛的抽插顶得前后耸动，身前的性器也随着动作摇晃着来回拍击在两人的小腹上，和身后被挤压出的水啧声交织在一起，发出淫靡的声音。

陈立农脸上早已经没了急不可耐的表情，他摇着头沉浸在性爱的快感里，身体都泛起一片一片的薄红，唇齿间溢出羞耻的呻吟，带着哭腔求蔡徐坤慢一点。

哭求被激烈的顶弄撞成一个个连不成句的字节，蔡徐坤握着陈立农下意识不断往后缩的腰，把人拖得更近，搂着泪眼朦胧的小兔子坐了起来，对坐的姿势让体内的硕大进得更深，陈立农仰着头，咬住了自己的手指，被蔡徐坤自上而下的顶弄着，全身心的在这场索求中沉沦。

完全结束已经是凌晨，蔡徐坤抱着陈立农，释放过的欲望半软着插在粘腻的小穴里，肠液混合着灼热的精水被牢牢的堵在小家伙的身体里。

蔡徐坤把下巴垫在陈立农的肩窝，牙齿咬着圆润白嫩的耳垂，在陈立农耳边饶有趣味的逗，

“宝贝，假装一夜情的游戏玩的开不开心？”

“老公操的你爽不爽。”

“你挑的旅馆好破啊，我们像不像在偷情？嗯？”

陈立农累的手指都懒得动一动，眼皮沉的像压了千斤顶，他缩了缩肠肉，蔡徐坤果然又恶趣味的埋在了他身体里，他也不知道哪里来的恶趣味，总是喜欢把精液满满当当的堵在里面，好几次兴起了还趴在他耳边咬着耳朵一边顶弄，一边问“给老公生孩子好不好？”

恶俗！

陈立农在心里狠狠的骂了几句蔡徐坤，迷迷糊糊睡过去之前，他脑袋里还在想，以后一定不要答应蔡徐坤陪他玩这种鬼游戏！

吃亏的果然还是自己！！


End file.
